


Fantasy Playing

by kronette



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the episode "Our Man Bashir," originally published in 1996. Bashir takes his own James Bond holosuite fantasy in an entirely new direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy Playing

"...Garak. Garak, what do you think you're doing?"

"Why, my dear doctor, what does it feel like?"

"It FEELS like you're clicking those handcuffs around my wrists."

"Good guess doctor! Do you know what the reward is for good guesses?"

I licked my suddenly dry lips. I hadn't anticipated that THIS is what Garak had in mind when he suggested 'a little talk' before exiting the holosuite. Now I was standing with my back to Garak, my arms apparently handcuffed behind me, and Garak was...was...

"Garak!" I gasped, as I felt cool air against my back. I tried to peer behind me, but a sharp slap on my backside stopped any further movement.

"Doctor. You were so eager to play spy. To live out my life in your fantasy."

I could feel Garak's warm breath against my neck; my ear. "Now it's my turn to live out  _my_ fantasy."

Garak's breath stirred the short hairs behind my ear. I nearly moaned from the erotic tingling that went through me. Somewhere, somehow, I found my voice.

"Garak, what is your fantasy?"

The silence was growing longer. I closed my eyes, afraid of the answer. A cool hand on my cheek made my eyes fly open. Garak was standing in front of me, in his tuxedo shirt and pants, wearing the biggest, most engimatic smile I had ever seen.

"My fantasy is to play doctor, my dear doctor."

*****

Julian bolted upright, panting heavily. "Lights!" he yelled, wiping the sweat out of his eyes. Scrubbing at his face wearily, his eyes swept his quarters.

"Just a dream. It was only a dream." Taking a deep breath and exhaling it in relief, Bashir untangled his sheets and lay back down, waiting for his heart to quit pounding. With a sick feeling he noticed the hardness between his thighs.  _Damn_ he thought to himself. Why was he turned on by this? Why did he have to go back to that holosuite program at all? Every time he got involved in the danger, all he could see was Garak, and all he could think of was Garak. He had found himself getting off more on his own erotic thoughts than the adventure the program provided.

It had been all right before Garak had interrupted him. Before that, it was a private program, one he felt safe in. Felt safe to live out his  _real_ fantasy - one he refused to share with anyone.

Closing his eyes, he reached down between his legs and grasped his hardening sex firmly.  _bite my lip and close my eyes, take me away to paradise_... What would he think of tonight? Garak taking him? Him taking Garak? That was it. Garak writhing under him, while he pumped into his ass, over and over...

"Yeeessss," he hissed, building up the pressure, stroking himself faster, harder, gritting his teeth as he jerked himself one last time, spilling his semen over his hands and sheets.

Gulping air in pants, he rolled over, burying his head into his pillow. He couldn't go on like this.  _It's no fun playing with-by yourself_ he mused.

He rolled off the bed, going to the fresher to clean himself up.

_Another night, another fantasy, another self-fuck...what a wonderful life I have..._

*****

"Aren't you ready yet, doctor?"

Julian glanced up, his mouth dry. Garak was standing in the doorway to the Infirmary, an infinintely patient smile on his lips, dressed in a very formal, very form-fitting, black tuxedo.

"Ready?" Julian squeaked, immediately squeezing his thighs together before his burgeoning erection could show.

Garak sent him a fatherly smile. "You promised me lunch in Paris today." His smile froze and his eye ridges rose as he saw the nearly terrified expression on the doctor's face. "Doctor, is anything the matter?" he asked, his blue eyes narrowing in concern.

"Nothing!" Julian gasped quickly, his eyes widening. "Nothing. Um, give me a few minutes, will you Garak? I'll be right out."

Garak studied the young man, curious as to his strange behavior. "Very well, doctor," the Cardassian conceded cautiously. "I'll meet you in Holosuite III in ten minutes." With a slight bow, he exited.

The second the doors closed, Julian rested his head in his hands, silently thanking Allah that Garak hadn't noticed. The last thing he needed was for the spy to figure out that he had been having erotic thoughts about him.

With a sigh -  _that seems to be a trend of mine lately_ , he roused himself and changed into his tux, presenting himself at the holosuite door promptly ten minutes later, perfectly composed.

"Doctor," Garak greeted him, waving him inside his own apartment.

"Garak, glad you could come," Julian nodded a greeting, stepping inside and taking in the program's atmosphere.

"No, I am glad  _you_ could come, my dear doctor," Garak said with a surreptitious glance at Julian's groin.

Julian stared at Garak, eyes widening as he swallowed hard. "I - What- what do you mean?" he demanded, his tone sharper than need be, his voice trembling ever-so-slightly.

Garak's smile was a mix of amusement and coyness. "Why, doctor, merely that you could take time away from your busy schedule to accompany me," he assured the other man. Moving a step closer, Garak murmured, "What else would I mean?"

Julian's breathing quickened, his chest rising and falling slightly under his suddenly too-tight formal clothes. "I - I wouldn't know," he whispered, feeling a trickle of icy sweat run down his back. He shivered.

Garak's gaze swept him from head to foot. "I must say, this 'tuxedo' looks much better on you than it does on me," the tailor obeserved self-depreciatingly.

"I wouldn't say that," Julian murmured huskily, his pupils dilating as he felt a warm flush start at his groin and spread through his entire being.

"What  _would_ you say then, doctor?" the Cardassian prompted, tilting his head to one side as his mouth curled up in a feral smile.

Julian felt his knees going weak. He had always loved that look on Garak; the slightly predatory, all-knowing stare he fixated on people, rooting them to the spot. Without conscious thought, a breathy moan escaped from his parted lips.

Garak inhaled sharply, his breath catching before he released it. "I was hoping you'd say that," he whispered, as he moved closer to the young man.

Julian was watching Garak's lips close in on his own from outside his body. He could see himself standing there, arms uselessly dangling at his sides, leaning slightly forward, eyes half-closing in anticipation - he jolted back to himself as Garak's lips finally made contact.

The tailor moved slowly, lightly nipping at Julian's lower lip, barely brushing its fullness, teasing him. Julian whimpered, his eyes closing as he instinctually moved closer, drawing his lips across the Cardassian's.

Their first hesitant kiss quickly grew intense, hot, demanding. Garak's lips parted to Julian's thrusting tongue, meeting him, drawing back, teasing him. Garak's teasing gave way under much more forceful emotions, as he wrapped his arms around the young man, pulling him tight against his bulk.

Both men groaned as their erections brushed through their clothing. Their mouths were locked together, but their hands were busy roaming, exploring, learning. Garak's hand cupped Julian's head, his thumb brushing along his cheek. Julian's hands slid around Garak's waist, unbuttoning his jacket and sliding up and behind the Cardassian, stroking his back, discovering the slight ridge there. They were slowly working their way over to the bed across the room, occasionally stumbling against furniture or each other in their wildly erotic dance.

When Julian nearly tripped over his own feet, he started giggling, despite himself.

"What's so funny?" Garak asked between kisses, working the doctor's jacket off his thin shoulders.

"This is insane! I can't even stand -" the rest of his words caught in his chest as he was pushed down on the bed. He bounced twice, his eyes wide with surprise, then glittering with mischief.

"It seems I'm having a bit of a problem staying on my feet," Julian mused, leaning back on his elbows, giving Garak his best seductive smile.

With a growl, Garak kneeled on the bed, sliding across the surface to Julian on his hands and knees. He stopped when he had one hand on either side of the doctor's chest, his legs spread, knees held close to the impossibly long legs. "I'll make sure you don't have to  _get_ on your feet for a very long time, doctor."

Garak's threat, accompanied by the desire in his pale eyes, and his sex which now pushed against his trousers, sent Julian's blood pounding. "What did you have in mind, Garak?" he panted, feeling his own erection straining badly.

"Which do you prefer, doctor? Entering, or being entered?" Garak leaned down and kissed him lightly. "Filling, or being filled?" He kissed him again, harder. "Fucking, or being fucked?" he whispered, capturing those full lips and devouring them.

Julian gasped, nearly coming right then and there, just from Garak's words and the expression in his eyes. His hands gripped Garak's upper arms in a death-grip, groaning deep in his chest as his hips thrust upward into the tailor's.

"Julian, please," Garak's voice was deep, husky. His arms shook from the tenuous control he held, still kneeling over the doctor's supple form.

Julian only managed a soft cry, his lips blindly seeking Garak's, his hands shoving the white shirt off the Cardassian's broad shoulders. Garak almost fell on him, grinding his hips down into the doctor's, grunting with each thrust. Julian got one arm around the Cardassian's neck, pulling Garak down until his whole weight was on him, holding him tightly as he thrust back urgently.

They held onto one another as they bucked, their sexes touching, brushing, erotically teasing through the cloth that still surrounded them...

With one last, sharp thrust, Garak came, pinning Julian to the bed. Julian came immediately after, moaning softly as his own climax overtook him.

Julian relaxed his grip on Garak's shirt back, bunched up in his fists. He ran his hands slowly along Garak's back, smoothing the cloth, feeling the muscles work under his leathery skin. His eyes were still closed, a small smile playing about his lips as he whispered, "It's so much better with someone else." He started nuzzling at Garak's neckridges, nipping lightly along his shoulder, working his way up to his ear. Pausing there to suck at his earlobe, Julian murmured, "Fucking."

Garak, who had been quietly catching his breath, suddenly became very alert. "What?" he gasped, drawing back slightly to look at Julian's face. He saw the dreamy expression on the doctor's youthful face, his long lashes fluttering against his dark skin, the smile growing wider.

"To answer your question, Garak. I like doing the entering. The filling." His eyes opened, and sure mahogany depths met questioning azure. "I want to be inside you, Garak. I want to feel your muscles twitch while I'm inside you; feel you under me; open you up and claim you as my own..."

"Oh, Julian," Garak moaned, once again pressing his lips full against the Human's, cutting off further conversation.

Impossibly twisted clothing was ripped impatiently from the owner, black and white cloth tossed haphazardly across the room, all the while the two bodies retaining physical contact.

Garak was nearly drowning in the heat Julian was eminating. He wasn't used to this much; used to Cardassians who were much cooler. He pressed himself even closer to the Human, trying to get every inch of his skin in contact with that deliciously warm, dusky skin. He licked a trickle of sweat off Julian's neck, following the trail up to his lips.

The sheer bulk of the Cardassian was making Julian lightheaded; he was sweating from the closeness, but hadn't a thought about pushing him away. On the contrary, he urged him even closer, wrapping one long leg behind Garak's knees, holding him there.

The coolness of Garak's skin belied the passion behind his touch. Julian felt his hands everywhere; as if he were mapping his body by mere touch.

Not that Julian had a problem with that. Quite the opposite; it had been quite awhile since anyone had taken the time to touch him, to learn his curves, his skin, his body...he moaned lightly as Garak's hands reached between them, between his legs...

Garak's long fingers wrapped themselves around Julian's smooth sex, caressing it, stroking it, hardening it. He broke from kissing Julian long enough to mutter, "Do you need anything?"

"Hmm?" Julian asked in a lust-haze, his skin flushed a deep ruddy-golden by Garak's minustrations.

"If you want so dearly to enter me, my dear doctor..." Garak let the sentence trail off, enjoying watching Julian in this deeply aroused state.

Julian's eyes opened slowly, locking on Garak's. "Computer, create lubricant and place on the bed." They heard the soft whine of the computer, and Julian picked up the tube.

"I'm ready now," he replied huskily, his dark eyes glittering.

Nodding, Garak left the warm embrace and pulled himself up on a few pillows, resting his head on his arms.

"Not quite yet," Julian whispered, turning the tailor's face toward his for a deep kiss. After he had the Cardassian gasping, Julian broke the kiss and moved behind him. Running his hands up the broad back, he traced the spinal ridge lightly, drawing light gasps from the man beneath him. Julian's nimble, practiced hands worked their magic, relaxing Garak, while at the same time increasing their mutual desire.

Finally, Julian's hands stroked Garak's ass, massaging him lightly. He smeared a dollop of lubricant in the cleft, slowly easing one finger inside. Garak moaned and pushed back against him, but Julian held him steady with his other hand while he worked a second finger inside the Cardassian. When he could feel Garak trembling beneath him and around him, he extracted his fingers, quickly applied a generous amount of lubricant to his throbbing sex, and got into position.

Leaning forward, Julian whispered, "Stretching and filling..." as his hands gently held his cheeks apart and he pushed part-way inside.

"Julian," Garak gasped, arching back against him.

Julian licked along his neckridge, pushing inside the Cardassian an inch more. "Want more?" he asked breathlessly.

Garak groaned, "Yes," and tried to maneuver Julian inside him more. He could feel him tickling, almost but not  _quite_ where he wanted him...right  _there_...

Julian twisted his hips, entering Garak almost all the way. The Cardassian was incredibly hot; for such a cool exterior, inside he was an inferno. Julian moaned, finally too caught up in his desire to speak anymore, and just began rocking.

Garak caught the rhythm quickly and soon they were in synch, bodies and minds. Julian's hand slid around to Garak's sex, rigid against the pillows. Grasping it firmly, he began stroking in counterpoint to his thrusts, alternately pulling and pushing at Garak.

Garak was gasping; incoherent sounds bubbling from his chest, he had never experienced anything like this. He could feel the tension building, tight, incredibly tight, on the edge...

But Julian came first. To Garak, it was as if a lightning bolt had been shot right through him; fire exploded through every nerve in his body. Garak opened his mouth to cry out, to scream, but he choked; stars exploding behind his eyes as his own forceful climax caught him by surprise.

When Garak came back to himself, Julian was lying next to him, absently stroking his neckridge.

"Julian," he murmured, moving his arms stiffly.

Julian smiled softly, his eyes shining. "Yes Elim?"

Garak's eyes shot to Julian's knowing ones. "You knew? How long?"

Julian pretended to give it great thought, then broke into a grin. "Long enough. You can have secrets, so can I."

Garak laughed lightly. "I'd say we don't have  _many_ secrets left between us, Julian," he mused, indicating their present state of undress.

Julian shrugged a shoulder neglibly, too satiated to have much concern for anything at the moment. He stretched languidly, Garak watching how he curved slightly to the left as he did so. "Interesting," the tailor mused, rolling onto his back.

It was Julian's turn for a sharp look. "What is?" he purred, stretching his arm across Garak's broad chest, pulling himself alongside the Cardassian.

"How very little I knew about you before," Garak answered, brushing the back of his hand against Julian's smooth cheek.

"I could say the same about you." Julian nuzzled into Garak's still-cool hand, kissing it lightly. "But we have time to get to know one another better." His eyes began to close.

"Are you sure about that?" Garak murmured, his own eyes getting heavy.

"Mm-hmm," Julian replied drowzily, snuggling into Garak's shoulder and hugging him.

"Good." That was the last word Garak managed before he drifted off to sleep, his arm draped down Julian's back, his hand curved to fit his slender frame.

The End


End file.
